narutofanonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Fennu
Fennu - jest missing-ninem z Kumogakure. Były najlepszy przyjaciel Czwartego Raikage. Przeszłość Dzieciństwo Fennu od najmłodszych lat pokazywał wszystkim, że jest silnym shinobi. W wieku 5 lat został chūninem, a rok później jōninem. Przyjaźnił się z obecnym Raikage i wspólnie dorastali. Razem wykonywali najniebezpieczniejsze misje i zawsze udawało im się zakończyć je sukcesem. Zamach na Raikage Fennu w wieku 18 lat otrzymał miano jednego z dwóch najsilniejszych shinobi wioski, drugim był A. Fennu uważał ze to on powinien zostać Raikage i postanowił zabić Trzeciego Raikage. W tym celu przez trzy lata zbierał zbiegłych shinobi, którzy pomogliby mu w jego planach. W końcu nadszedł dzień zamachu. Razem ze swoimi ninja zaatakował pałac Raikage, lecz Kage okazał się zbyt potężny dla młodego shinobi i widząc śmierć większości swoich ludzi postanowił udawać, że przybył na ratunek Raikage i zabił pozostałych zamachowców. Po tym wydarzeniu Fennu postanowił w inny sposób zdobyć władze w wiosce. Walka o Władzę Po śmierci Trzeciego Raikage nowym Kage został A, który był jego synem. Fennu był rozwścieczony i wyzwał przyjaciela na pojedynek o tytuł Raikage. A przyjął wyzwanie i rozpoczęła się walka. Obaj użyli Raiton no Yoroi i ruszyli na siebie. Każdy z nich walczył na poważnie używając wszystkich swoich technik. Walka trwała dzień i wyczerpała obydwu shinobi. Ostatnimi silami każdy z nich użył techniki Erubō. Gdy się zderzyli powstał wielki wybuch energii. Ostatecznie wygrał A, który po ataku wciąż miał aktywowany Raiton no Yoroi i stał gotowy do walki. A zabrał przyjaciela do szpitala i tam zostawił, by wyzdrowiał. Gdy Fennu został uleczony uciekł z Kumogakure przysięgając, że stanie się silniejszy od A i pokona go w kolejnej walce. Spotkanie Itachiego i Kisame Podczas jednej ze swoich wędrówek Fennu spotyka Itachiego i Kisame. Fennu rozpoczyna krotki dialog z Itachim, a następnie rozpoczyna się walka. Fennu używa Raiton no Yoroi i atakuje Uchihę. Członek Akatsuki ledwie unika ciosu i używa Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu. Jednak atak okazuje się bezskuteczny przeciwko pancerzowi z błyskawicy. Fennu ponownie atakuje używając techniki Raigyaku Suihei. W ostatniej chwili do walki wkracza Kisame, który blokuje cios Samehadą. Shinobi kumogakure wytrąca miecz Kisame i przebija jego brzuch ręka po czym zadaje silne kopniecie w prawy bok Kisame. Itachi postanawia użyć Amaterasu, jednak Fennu unika płomieni po czym ponownie rusza na Uchihę. Fennu używa Erubō, lecz Itachi chroni się przed atakiem Susanoo. Fennu przez chwile próbował się przebić przez Susanoo jednak zostaje odrzucony od Itachiego. Fennu mówi Itachiemu, ze jest pod wrażeniem jego umiejętności, mówi tez ze nie dziwi się, że Itachi w pojedynkę wymordował swój klan. Po chwili Susanoo znika a z góry atakuje Kisame używając Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu. Itachi w tym czasie używa Katon: Hōsenka Tsumabeni i razem z Kisame znikają z pola walki. Osobowość thumb|Fennu przed walką z Itachim. Fennu przypomina Czwartego Raikage i Kakashiego. Jest spokojny i opanowany jednak, gdy straci cierpliwość jest nieobliczalny i niebezpieczny. Wygląd W przeciwieństwie do większości mieszkańców Kumogakure jego skóra jest biała. Jest wysoki i chudy o srebrnych włosach i błękitnych oczach. Nosi biały płaszcz i kimono, a swój miecz nosi przywiązany przy pasie z prawej strony. Wygląda na dużo młodszego niż jest w rzeczywistości, zawdzięcza to podobnemu jutsu jakiego używa Tsunade. Umiejętności Fennu jest bardzo utalentowanym shinobi. Swoimi umiejętnościami dorównuje Kage i Sanninom. Opanował wiele potężnych technik i jest użytkownikiem żywiołów takich jak Uwolnienie Wody, Uwolnienie Wiatru, Uwolnienie Ziemi, Uwolnienie Błyskawicy. Jest także mistrzem w posługiwaniu się mieczem i stylem kenjutsu. Jego poziom taijutsu znacznie przewyższa to od Guya i Lee. Fennu rzadko używa swojego miecza, jednak przy jego pomocy jest niemalże nie do pokonania. Część II Światowa Wojna Shinobi thumb|left|Fennu zraniony przez Trzeciego Raikage. Podczas Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi Fennu pojawia się podczas walki klona Naruto z Trzecim Raikage. Fennu używa Raiton no Yoroi i przystępuje do ataku. Niestety 3 okazuje się wciąż zbyt silny dla Fennu i Naruto. Po długiej i ciężkiej walce Fennu mówi do Naruto, że pokonają go, tylko ktoś unieruchomi Trzeciego. Wtedy Naruto naciera na Raikage atakując Rasenganem. Trzeci unika ataku, lecz od tyłu chwyta go Fennu nie pozwalając mu się ruszyć. Raikage jednak używa całej swojej siły i uwalnia się z uchwytu Fennu poważnie raniąc go w klatkę piersiowa używając Jigokuzuki: Yonhon Nukite. thumb|Śmierć Fennu. Gdy Raikage atakuje ponownie przebija pierś Fennu, a ten mocno łapie go za rękę i karze użyć techniki pieczętującej. Shinobi zapieczętowali Trzeciego, a Fennu przez rany, jakie doznał umiera. Przed śmiercią prosi Naruto by powiedział Czwartemu Raikage ze go przeprasza za przeszłość, po czym umiera. Ciekawostki *Fennu użył swojego miecza tylko dwa razy. Raz podczas próby zabicia Trzeciego Raikage, a drugim razem, gdy wraz z A wykonywali misje i zostali otoczeni przez wrogów. *Fennu oznacza "gniew". *Pragnął rewanżu z A. *Chciał zostać Raikage. *Jego ulubionym słowem jest „władza”. *Jego Hobby to poszukiwanie silnych shinobi. *Jest leworęczny. *Fennu opanował Raiton no Yoroi przed A *Kiedyś to on i A wykonywali wspólnie Daburu Rariatto *Uważa B za nic znaczącego shinobi, który bez Ośmiu-Ogoniastego nie zostałby nawet chūninem. Cytaty *(Do A): "Nie zasługujesz na tytuł Raikage, jesteś słaby… Ja powinienem nim zostać!" *(Do Naruto): "Naruto...proszę, powiedz A, że bardzo go przepraszam za moje błędy." *(Do Itachiego): "Jesteś bardzo silnym shinobi, twoje umiejętności są zadziwiające jak na twój wiek. Teraz rozumiem w jaki sposób zdołałeś wymordować swój klan." Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Chmury Kategoria:Missing-nin